


The Time Pidge Finally Lost It

by ktchainz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Flashbacks, Gen, Mentioned Sam Holt, This is DUMB, Trans Female Pidge | Katie Holt, also colleen and the holt family dog are mentioned so thats cool, also mentioned matt holt, i was bored, kind of, mentioned paladins, peas, sam loves peas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktchainz/pseuds/ktchainz
Summary: This is legit just Pidge breaking down over peas.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: Shameless self-promo up ahead)  
> This is also cross-posted on my tumblr even though it's only like two words long; spaceplayground is the @ if you want to check it out!

Pidge sat with her feet propped up against the table, still in her paladin armor and uncaring about the mud hardening on her shoes. She was a little miffed at her own exhaustion due to the fact that all she and lance had done that day was trek around on a soggy planet looking for the sender of a distress signal (they hadn’t found the source), but a full day with Lance as her only company tended to drain her slightly. Leaning her head back until it hit the couch she let out a soft sigh, taking a peek at the other snoring paladins conked out around her. They’d all returned to the castle-ship late that night after a grueling search with no rewards for their excessive amounts of exercise (except for Hunk. He’d somehow managed to uproot an entire tree with bundles of fruit? vegetables? that had a scary resemblance to peas). 

Pidge smiled a little at that before her mind unwillingly turned toward another memory concerning the green vegetables. Her smile faltered as images of her brother and father flitted through her brain relentlessly, scenes at the dinner table, of the two of them laughing at something her mom had said, and her dad lifting her spirits and giving her confidence a boost. A tear slipped out and Pidge squeezed her eyes shut, trying her hardest to make it disappear even as another threatened to make its way past the barrier. She rubbed her eyes angrily as more started to fall, silent sobs starting to wrack her body in the midst of the treacherous thoughts still parading at the front of her mind. 

Pidge missed them. She missed them so much, Matt, her parents. She even missed Gunther, for God’s sake, because even though he was a little shit, he was still a piece of the home and the family she’d left behind. If only she could have seen them all just once, just one more time before their lives were turned upside down, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad right now (it definitely still would be). Pidge cursed at that, another sob coming out as she wondered if they would ever all be together again. The memories continued to flow past, surfacing and resurfacing until her thoughts finally settled on the one that started this whole pity party in the first place. The dinner table, with her mom, dad, and Matt sitting around it, chatting and laughing about her dad’s penchant for one thing: peas.

Pidge let out a soft chuckle at that, which slowly grew into a hearty laugh that clashed against the silent whirring of the castle-ship and left her gasping for breath.

“I can’t believe I’m crying over fucking legumes,” she snorted, dragging her hands over her face in a state of deliriousness. “October 22, 2089: the day Pidge lost it because of a vegetable.”

Pidge sniffled again, gaze drifting over the surprisingly still-sleeping paladins. A soft smile dragged her lips upwards at the sight of her second family so calm, so peaceful in the midst of all of her clashing emotions.

“At least I still have you guys,” she murmured, her eyes beginning to fall shut as the room grew blurry. And as everything turned to black, Pidge had only one thing on her mind.

Family.

(And peas.)


End file.
